


Burn

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Louder than Sirens, Louder than Bells [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bad Parenting, Cute, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: He didn’t start his campaign in ignorance. He knew what the powers of the butterfly miraculous could do, and what it would entail when it was used for this purpose. Still, he liked to think that there were lines he wouldn’t cross, things he wouldn’t do.But when Hawk Moth looked through the latest akuma’s eyes and saw his own son tied to a pole in the Eiffel Tower, he wondered if he’d crossed that line.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to Team. It won't make a lot of sense if you don't read that one first. The other stories for different fandoms do not need to be read to understand the plot, but I recommend you do if you like this story. :)

_ When the lights turned down, they don’t know what they heard, _

_ Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world, _

_ We’ll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky, _

_ Cause we got the fire, fire, fire _

_ Yeah, we got the fire, fire, fire _

_ And we gonna let it burn. _

_ Burn, Ellie Goulding _

* * *

He didn’t start his campaign in ignorance. He knew what the powers of the butterfly miraculous could do, and what it would entail when it was used for this purpose. Still, he liked to think that there were lines he wouldn’t cross, things he wouldn’t do. 

But when Hawk Moth looked through the latest akuma’s eyes and saw his own son tied to a pole in the Eiffel Tower, he wondered if he’d crossed that line. 

The akuma in question was a student who had gotten in trouble for chewing gum in class. So now she was the Bubblegum Witch. She had destroyed her classroom and the principal’s office, everything covered in gum. She’d gotten her revenge. And now she was helping Hawk Moth get what he wanted.

He knew that Adrien was Ladybug’s soulmate. There wasn’t a person in Paris who didn’t know, after their very public reveal. It had been a few weeks since that had happened and Hawk Moth was growing impatient. Ladybug seemed just as focused as ever and all his akumas had been defeated. He needed an edge. He needed to do something different. 

He needed to cross the line.

So he’d ordered the Bubblegum Witch to capture Adrien. He’d been in class and couldn’t put up much of a fight. She’d brought him to the Eiffel Tower and now, his hands were secured behind his back with bubblegum, stuck to a pole so he couldn’t escape. Hawk Moth internally cringed at that. How disgusting. 

Adrien was glaring at him. Hawk Moth knew he couldn’t see him, knew he didn’t know, but that didn’t help the twinge of guilt he felt. It was for Emilie, for Adrien’s mother. Surely, if he knew, he would be okay with this. He would forgive him for this discomfort. 

And he hoped Emilie would forgive him too.

Ladybug hadn’t appeared yet so the akuma just watched Adrien. He wasn’t saying anything, trying to turn his head to look outside the Eiffel Tower, even in his uncomfortable position. 

“Bubblegum Witch,” Hawk Moth said, “Until Ladybug appears, get Adrien to reveal her identity.” He was watching. He wouldn’t let this go far. And it was a good opportunity. 

“So, who is Ladybug?” the akuma asked.

“She’s the hero who saves Paris,” Adrien replied.

Hawk Moth sighed.

“Who is she really?” the akuma tried again.

“I don’t know.” He said that so confidently, Hawk Moth was almost tempted to believe him. But there was no way he didn’t know. He could hear her at all times, the soulmate song playing in his head. Touching her in her civilian form would change the song, changes only she could cause. He had to know.

“He’s lying,” Hawk Moth said, “Keep pushing him.”   
“What? She doesn’t trust you?” the akuma asked, “She wouldn’t even trust her  _ soulmate _ with that? She’s not much of a soulmate then, is she?”

“She’s an amazing soulmate,” Adrien said, trying to jerk forward but the bubblegum held him back. “And she can’t tell me because she knew this is what would happen. She needs to stay safe and that’s fine with me. And even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you!”

“Listen!” The akuma stalked over to him and grabbed a fistful of his hair. 

Adrien hissed in pain.

“Let go of him!” Hawk Moth snapped. He wouldn’t stand for his son being hurt.

The akuma flinched back and Adrien breathed out in relief. He looked confused but Hawk Moth didn’t care.

“You can question him but don’t touch him,” Hawk Moth said.

“Fine, fine,” the akuma said, “I know you know, Adrien. Tell me her name.”

“No!”

In a flash, the akuma’s vision was whirling. It took Hawk Moth a moment to get his bearings. Once the akuma oriented herself, he could see Ladybug talking to his son. She had arrived.

* * *

The first thing Ladybug did was kiss her soulmate in greeting. She'd been so worried. They had been sitting in class, listening to Ms. Bustier’s lecture and then a childish looking akuma with bubblegum in its hair broke a window in their classroom and took Adrien. It was inevitable. Still, she hadn't expected it so soon. 

But the song in her head had remained calm, Adrien's way of telling her he was okay. And he was okay. He wasn't safe yet, and she wouldn't truly relax until he became her partner again. 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“I'm fine. Just stuck. Help me out?”

“Lucky charm!”

The ladybugs turned into a bottle of hairspray. It dropped back into Ladybug's waiting hands. 

“Hairspray?” She asked. 

“Doesn't that harden gum?” Adrien asked.

“No idea. That's a misery I missed as a kid.” 

"Don't worry. Plagg can-"

The akuma crashed down in front of them. “I want those earrings!” she said.

“You'll have to come and get them,” Ladybug replied. She leapt away from the akuma, in an attempt to lure it away. Once she couldn't see Adrien, he could escape and become Chat Noir.

She jumped onto the next platform and saw the akuma coming after her. She was using gum like suction cups. That was pretty gross. 

“Come back here!” she called. Ladybug went even higher. She could still vaguely see Adrien beneath her, mostly just his blond hair against the grey background. He was calm, the song in her head steady. She wished she could be so calm. 

Ladybug used her yoyo to get to the top of the Eiffel Tower. The akuma tried shooting a string of gum at her but she dodged out of the way. 

She hoped Chat Noir showed up soon. 

“Miss me, my lady?”

Speak of the devil and he will appear. Chat used his baton to land right next to her. 

“You're late, Kitty,” she teased, "Is Adrien okay? Did you see him?"

They had to keep up appearances after all.

“Sorry. Got a little tied up. And he's fine. I got him down before I met up with you. Now, what are we up against?”

The akuma made a gum lasso and threw it at them. They both jumped back to avoid it. “I don't know where the akuma is yet,” Ladybug admitted.

It looked like a young girl, hair in pigtails and wearing a summer dress. Except there was gum all over it. It could be any spot on her. And Ladybug didn't want to waste her lucky charm. Her earrings beeped. She was going to run out of time.

"I'll distract her," Chat said, "so you can figure out where it is."

He rushed in. Ladybug's heart skipped a beat. Ever since they became soulmates, she became more concerned about their battles. But it was Chat. He'd be fine. So she calmed back down. She had to find the akuma. 

Ladybug scanned all over the akuma's body. There were spots of gum in her hair, on her dress and even on her skin. And as she blew a bubble while dodging Chat's attacks, Ladybug realized she had gum in her mouth. 

"It's the gum in her mouth," Ladybug shouted and rushed in too. She watched the gum the akuma was chewing light up in a ladybug pattern, as well as the lucky charm in her hand. This would be an easy one.

"Chat, duck."

Without question, Chat ducked down. Ladybug sprayed the hairspray right into the akuma's face, just as she blew another bubble. Her eyes widened as the gum solidified outside her mouth. 

"Cataclysm!" Chat touched the bubble and it dissolved into nothingness. The akuma flew out.

"No more evil-doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

She caught it in her yoyo. "Gotcha."

She pressed the button and a pure white butterfly flew out. "Bye bye little butterfly."

Then she threw the can of hairspray into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" 

"Pound it!" For a moment, the song turned so sweet. Ladybug lived for these moments.

But it didn't last. Ladybug's earrings beeped again. "I've gotta go. You'll take care of the girl and Adrien, won't you, Kitty?"

"You can count on me, my lady," he replied with a cheeky smile. 

"See you around, Chat." And she took off.

Ladybug knew she'd missed a lot of class time. This was bad. And unlike Adrien, she hadn't been kidnapped out of the window by an akuma. It was hard to keep Ladybug a secret.

Within her time frame, she managed to get close to the school. She transformed back a few blocks away and ran the rest of the way. 

She was just in time to see Chat on his way to the school. He was fairly happy; the song moving in quick, high notes. She smiled to herself as she headed inside.

* * *

He'd crossed the line but it had all gone wrong. Gabriel thought he was perhaps underestimating Ladybug's abilities. She was still so young and inexperienced with her powers. How did he keep losing to her? Especially when he'd had such a bargaining chip. Even when Chat Noir showed up late, within minutes she'd freed Adrien and had defeated his akuma. He needed a better plan.

But first he had to pretend to be a concerned parent.

He has seen everything that had happened. He had been in control of the situation. But Adrien didn't know that. And he had to act the part.

Adrien had been home from school for hours when he walked into his room. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he saw his son alone in his room. He assumed Ladybug would be there. After all, he had been kidnapped.

"Father?" Adrien said. He seemed confused Gabriel was there.

"I saw what happened to you." Gabriel pulled his son into a hug. "I'm glad you're safe."

Adrien felt tense in his arms but quickly relaxed. 

Gabriel enjoyed this moment for as long as he could. But then he let his son go. "You know what happened today was because of your soulmate."

Adrien's happiness quickly faded out into hurt and anger. Gabriel could see it on his face. Although he was sensitive to other's emotions, Adrien was just especially easy to read.

"Ladybug is also the one who rescued me," Adrien replied.

"Being with her is dangerous for you," Gabriel said, "You don't have her powers." 

"Father, I can take care of myself. And what I can't take care of, she can. You know what having a soulmate is like. What would you do if someone told you to give up on Mom?"

Adrien was so close to the truth and he just didn't know it. Despite the eternally steady beat in his head, the indication that Emilie was alive but would not be waking up, Gabriel refused to give up on her. The thought was ludicrous. He loved his soulmate too much to ever give up on the song in his head.

He was a hypocrite but he had to press on.

"Your mother was not a superhero." A lie. "And if she was, I would have to be cautious." Another lie. "You need to put yourself first." An impossibility. The song always came first. Gabriel would do anything to hear the changing tones, feel her emotions through the song. Now, it was as lifeless as Emilie. She wasn't dead but this was almost worse. Just a constant reminder of what he'd lost.

"You know I won't," Adrien replied. 

Not even won't; he  _ couldn't _ . Not with the song. And yes, Gabriel knew. And he was using it to his advantage.

"You must. For your own safety, you should no longer see Ladybug. Until the akumas stop coming, you are in danger as her soulmate."

"And that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"But that is not a risk  _ I _ am willing to take. Not with you. I don't want to hear any more on the subject." Gabriel didn't wait to hear Adrien's rebuttal; he just walked out. It wasn't a fight he could truly win. 

He was sure he had crossed the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update weekly. So the next chapter will be out next Thursday.  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it. Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_ And when the daylight comes I'll have to go. _

_ But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. _

_ 'Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. _

_ But tonight I need to hold you so close. _

_ Daylight, Maroon 5 _

* * *

The worst part of being a superhero with a soulmate was that Marinette had to hide it most of the time. 

She was having dinner with her parents but found the song hard to ignore. Adrien was happy and the song reflected that with quick short notes. And that was fine.

But the tones grew lower and slower, until they dragged into sadness. And then they picked up, higher notes in anger. Something was wrong. 

And Marinette sat with her parents, pretending that everything was okay. Her appetite vanished but she slowly forced herself to eat. Every bite tasted like ash. Her soulmate was upset. Why was he so unhappy?

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Her mother asked.

"Yup, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Marinette replied. It sounded fake even to her own ears.

"We're your parents. We'll always worry about you. Are you not hungry?" Her father asked.

"No, I'm fine." She tried to smile. 

Adrien needed her.

They exchanged a glance that told Marinette they didn't believe her. She took a breath and tried to eat more. The quicker she got through this meal, the quicker she could see Adrien. 

By the time she finished eating, Adrien wasn't any happier. She had to go to him.

She ran upstairs and practically slammed her door shut. She set up her bed with pillows to make it look like she was lying there. Then she opened the door to her terrace. 

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Something's wrong with Adrien. He's so sad right now," Marinette replied, "I'm going to see him. Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug used her yoyo to swing her way across town. She was getting closer to Adrien, the song getting louder. She'd be there soon.

When she got close to the Agreste house, she saw Adrien's window open. And Chat Noir looked poised to leave. 

Ladybug swung in over his head and landed behind him. They both turned around and embraced. The song turned sweeter, happy that the two were together again. 

"Wanna go for a run, my lady?" Chat asked.

"I'd love to."

They both leapt out of the window and propelled themselves forward. Ladybug didn't usually spend time as Ladybug except for when there was an akuma. But now, she regularly ran across Paris, her partner by her side. This was some of the sure time they could be together. And no one would question it. Despite Marinette and Adrien and Ladybug and Chat being soulmates, they had very specific pairings they could show that bond as. And it bothered her, but they worked around it. Like now, as they raced across Paris, Chat's feelings racing through Ladybug's body, all the complicated emotions he felt changed the song and her own mood. Something had to have happened.

Chat Noir found a rooftop and just stopped. 

Ladybug dropped down next to him and looked at him. "What's wrong, kitty?"

"It's my dad."

That was hardly a surprise. After what had happened that day, of course he'd be upset. And probably even more controlling of his son.

"What happened between you two?"

"He doesn't want me to see you anymore."

The song almost shrieked in sorrow. It would fight against that. And Ladybug would too.

"He knows you can't do that."

“He knows. I don’t think he cares. He’s so overprotective, it’s like he’s trying to deliberately ruin my life.”

"He's being protective. He's your father. He wants to keep you safe."

"I know." Chat's ears drooped. "I know. But this isn't something he can protect me from. He has to accept it."

“He will. It will just take time. You know he loves you,” Ladybug said.

Chat Noir looked at her. “Not the way you do, my lady. I’d rather have your kind of love.”

Ladybug could feel herself blushing. “I-I-Y-You-”

Chat Noir smiled. “There’s Marinette.”

“You can’t say that,” Ladybug said with a smile and a playful shove. 

Chat laughed. “Thank you, Ladybug.”

“That’s what soulmates do, right?” she replied and stood up, “Come on, kitty. Let’s go on a proper date.”

“What can we do? You’re a superhero. And if I’m Chat, it won’t really be a date.”

“Well, I have an idea. But we have to find it first.”

Ladybug used her yoyo to swing across the street and onto a rooftop. She waited a moment and heard Chat coming up behind her.

They went all across Paris, Ladybug scanning the streets. But she didn't see who she was looking for.

"My Lady, where are we going?" Chat asked.

"I'm looking for someone," Ladybug said, "But he moves around a lot."

"Who is it?"

"It's a surprise." 

They kept going. Eventually, she spotted who she was looking for.

André the ice cream vendor was in the same spot she'd seen him last time. 

"Ice cream?" Chat Noir asked, "Wasn't he Glaciator?"

"That's him. You know about his ice cream, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Let me transform back and we'll go." 

"Meet me there."

"Will do, my Lady."

Chat disappeared into the dark. But Ladybug just went straight to André. Adrien would show up soon enough. 

"Ladybug!" André said, "What an honor. Can I give you some ice cream?"

"I'd love some but I'm waiting for someone," Ladybug replied, "He should be here soon." She could hear him. Every step he took made the song louder in her head.

"And who is this special someone?" André asked with a smile.

"My soulmate," Ladybug replied. 

"Ladybug!"

She turned to see Adrien running up to them. They greeted each other with a kiss, the song becoming even louder, singing its praises that they were together. 

But they broke apart, not wanting to make things awkward in front of André. So they held hands instead and the song was happy. And they were happy. 

"How wonderful! I have never had such a couple here before! Would you like some ice cream?" 

"That would be great," Adrien said.

"Coming right up. For the lady, peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes." Ladybug gave a quick glance to Adrien. It suited him perfectly. "And a hint of blueberry sauce with chocolate sprinkles."

André handed the ice cream to Ladybug. It looked amazing. And it was almost the same one he'd given her last time. For a moment, she wondered if he knew. But the ice cream was a reflection of Adrien, not her. She'd be safe. So she accepted it.

"And for the gentleman, strawberry with black chocolate chips, blackberry for her hair, blueberry ice cream just like her sky blue stare." Ladybug caught Adrien looking at her. "With just a hint of blueberry sauce and chocolate sprinkles."

"Thank you," Adrien said and took the ice cream, "How much do we owe you?"

“For such a couple, on the house. Thank you, Ladybug, for everything.”

"Thank you, André," Ladybug said. 

"It is always my pleasure to serve happy couples, especially when they are soulmates," he said with a smile. 

They thanked him again and headed out walking. They held hands as they walked along the Seine, looking for a place to sit and eat their ice cream. The street lights illuminated the path in front of them. Despite the early hour, few people were around. It was just the two of them, holding hands and walking together. 

"There's a bench," Adrien said. They took a seat and ate their ice cream. 

"This is the best ice cream I've ever had," Adrien said.

"Me too," Ladybug replied, "I've had this once before and nothing else compares to it."

"When did you have it?" 

"Shortly after Glaciator was defeated. I actually had almost the same cone," she said.

“That’s funny. I went too. Right after Glaciator. And he gave me almost the same thing too.”

"Except for the blueberry sauce and sprinkles," Ladybug said.

"Me too. I wonder if the toppings have the same message as the ice cream."

"I don't know. It's good though. Even better than my last cone."

"Yeah, it really is."

They ate their ice cream for a little while before Adrien spoke. "If you got the same ice cream from André, have you had a crush on me for that long?" He asked with a smile.

"Longer," Ladybug replied, "I liked you for over a year before we found out."

"We really were meant to be," Adrien said.

"Yeah. We were."

* * *

It couldn't last forever. Chat Noir and Ladybug landed in Adrien's room. Chat Noir transformed back.

"Thanks for the date, my Lady," Adrien said.

"I think we both needed it," Ladybug replied, "I hope your dad will get over what happened."

"Me too."

"Well, I should be going," Ladybug said. It was getting late. 

"Can you stay?" Adrien asked, "You could spend the night."

Ladybug couldn't deny how much she wanted to. And the odds were that she'd get away with not being at home. So long as she got back before anyone noticed the next day.

"Okay, I'll stay. Spots off."

* * *

Marinette's alarm went off. She wanted to just turn it off and go back to sleep. She was so comfortable and the song in her head was happy. She wanted to stay like this forever.

But they had school. So she turned off the alarm and attempted to sit up. But Adrien's arms tightened around her. They'd spent the night cuddled together. And even though she had to leave, Marinette didn't want to. She fell back into Adrien's arms.

"Don't go," Adrien said.

"I have to. My parents will be up soon. And we have school."

"It's not dawn yet," Adrien replied.

"I can see the sun shining," Marinette said, trying to get him to release her. 

"Nope. That's the moon. You can stay a little longer."

"I need to go or my parents will know I didn't spend the night at home."

"So what? Stay with me."

Adrien was so clingy when he was tired. But the song was happy that they were together. Pulling herself away was a tough task.

"My parents will know I'm Ladybug."

"Or they'll just think you snuck out."

"And that's not a good thing either!"

"And so what if they know? Then everyone will know that we're together."

Marinette sighed. "Then everyone I love will be in danger. It's bad enough that you already are."

The song immediately turned sour. Adrien let go of her. 

"I guess that's true," he admittedly sadly, "When we defeat Hawk Moth once and for all, we'll go public with our identities. And nothing will stand in our way."

Marinette wanted that. She wanted to hold Adrien's hand and not worry about what other people would say. She wanted to be his girlfriend in public, instead of having to hide it away. Yesterday had been fun but it was dangerous. Until Hawk Moth was defeated, these stolen moments were all they could have. And it broke her heart.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, "You're so sad."

"I don't want to hide this away," Marinette said, "I don't want to pretend Marinette and Adrien nothing more than friends. I want to tell everyone that we're together. I want my parents to invite you for dinner. I want to kiss you instead of doing a fist bump when we win. I just want to be your girlfriend, in all aspects of our lives."

Adrien kissed her. The song picked up in speed, the notes becoming higher. He loved her so much and she could feel it. She hoped her love for him came across just as strong. 

Adrien pulled back but their foreheads still touched. The song remained happy. "My Lady, we will. I promise that someday, we'll reveal it all and make a life together. There won't be any more danger, no more hiding. Just you and I, together, for the rest of our lives."

Marinette thought she might cry. She'd daydreamed about Adrien saying all sorts of romantic things. Yet somehow the reality was so much better.

"I'm so happy," Marinette said, "I'm so lucky to have you, Adrien."

"I think I'm the one who's lucky," Adrien said.

Adrien's phone started going off. "That's my alarm," he said.

"I need to go," Marinette said. 

Adrien kissed her again. "See you at school."

"See you later, kitty. Tikki, spots on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing their date so much. I think it's one of my favorite scenes. :)  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave comments and kudos if you're enjoying it. See you next Thursday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is by Martin Garrix and Bebe Rexha originally but I prefer the cover by Halocene. You can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elibD_Hu-QA). I highly recommend it and please check out their other songs if you like it.

_ When there's madness, when there's poison in your head, _

_ When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed, _

_ I will hold you, in the depths of your despair. _

_ And it's all in the name of love! _

_ In The Name Of Love, Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha _

* * *

Alya was practically bouncing as she met up with Marinette. That was  _ weird. _ But she looked so happy so Marinette didn't worry. "Hi, Alya."

"Oh my god, Marinette." Alya stopped. "On a scale of one to ten, how over Adrien are you?"

"A three, I guess," Marinette said, "Why?"

"You sure you wanna hear this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What is it?"

"Adrien and Ladybug went on the cutest date yesterday." 

Marinette grimaced but schooled herself as quickly as possible. 

Alya noticed. Her excitement decreased. "I mean, it's not that great. It-"

"How did you find out?" Marinette asked.

"One of my followers saw them and sent me pictures. Let me show you." All her excitement was back. She whipped out her phone and showed Marinette an article on the Ladyblog. Sure enough, there were pictures of her and Adrien sitting on a bench, eating their ice cream. If it hadn’t been such a gross invasion of privacy, it would be a cute series of photos. Marinette hadn’t seen anyone around but she also hadn’t been paying that much attention. And this proved that someone had been watching.

“Who took these pictures?” Marinette asked.

“Someone in another school,” Alya replied, “They're a fan of my blog and apparently lived right there. Aren’t these pictures great?”

“Isn’t it a little private? They’re clearly on a date. It’s like a paparazzi pic.”

“I take pictures of Ladybug all the time,” Alya said, getting defensive. 

“Yeah, you take pictures when she’s fighting, not when she’s on a date with her soulmate.”

“It’s fine, Marinette. I’m sure she and Adrien are used to it.”

Marinette, who was also Ladybug, wasn’t happy with the pictures. But even more important than the lack of privacy, was that Adrien’s father could see them. And he’d know that Adrien snuck out to see her. After he’d just been banned from seeing her. She needed to tell him.

They entered the classroom but Adrien was still on his way. She could hear him coming closer. She wanted to text him but Alya was sitting right there. She’d notice.

So she said nothing. She would find an opportunity to talk to him. 

As Adrien walked into the room, he went straight up to Marinette. “Hey, Marinette, are you okay? You look upset.”   
“I’m okay. Thanks though,” she said.

The song dipped into lower tones, indicating Adrien’s worry. And Marinette realized that he could hear her worry. That’s why he asked.

“Are you sure?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah,” she said and nodded, plastering a smile on her face, “I’m okay. Thank you for worrying about me.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I am. Thank you.” 

Adrien took a seat but the song didn’t change. He knew something was wrong but couldn’t directly ask her. And that had to be driving him crazy. It was driving her crazy after all. Hopefully they could get a minute alone. This was why she hated that Ladybug was Adrien’s soulmate, and not Marinette.

* * *

After their first class, Marinette made a show of rummaging through her backpack. "I think I left my notebook in my locker," she said, loud enough that she knew Adrien heard, "I'll be right back."

She dashed out of the classroom. In about three seconds, she was in the locker room. And, luckily enough, it was empty. 

She went to her locker, just to fidget. Marinette heard the door open and footsteps walking towards her.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" Adrien asked.

"Alya got pictures of you and Ladybug on your date last night," she replied quietly. It paid to be careful.

"Tell me they're not on the Ladyblog."

"They are."

Adrien sighed. "Father is going to be so mad when he finds out."

"Does he read the Ladyblog?" Marinette asked.

"Not that I know of, but he always seems to know everything about Chat Noir and Ladybug. And that's the best news source for it."

"I had to tell you before he found out," Marinette said, "At least you won't be taken by surprise."

"Yeah. Thanks, Marinette. We should get back to class."

The song has dulled, the notes slower and quieter. Adrien was upset. 

There were consequences that shouldn't exist for being soulmates. And whether they were fair or not, they had to face them.

* * *

Gabriel saw the pictures. It was hard not to. From the Ladyblog, they were put on every major and minor news outlet. He would have to be a hermit, more of a hermit than he was, to not see them. So when Adrien came home, he was waiting for him. 

Adrien seemed dejected as he walked inside. He must have already known. "Hello, Father."

"Hello, Adrien. I have seen the pictures of you and your soulmate."

Adrien sighed. "I know."

"And you deliberately went to see her after you were forbidden from doing so."

"It's not that easy," Adrien said, "You know that."

"I am aware how difficult it is. However, your mother was not a superhero. She wasn't constantly in danger. By being near Ladybug, you are needlessly endangering yourself. You will remain here for the foreseeable future."

"It's not fair for you to keep me from her," Adrien said.

"If she cares about your well being, she will understand. This discussion is finished."

"Father!"

But he didn't listen to Adrien. He knew Nathalie would see to him. 

Gabriel closed the door to his office behind him. He knew what he was doing wasn't right. He would fight the entire world for Emilie. That was exactly what he was doing. It was hypocritical for him to assume Adrien would sit idly by and accept that he couldn't see his soulmate. But, it was in part to protect him. Even if it was supposed to protect his son from himself.

* * *

Marinette was doing homework in her room when she received a text. She opened it to see it was from Adrien.

_ My father saw the pictures. I'm grounded. _

Marinette knew it was coming but it still hurt. The song in her head dripped down in tone. She typed out a message.

_ What are we going to do?  _

Tikki looked over her shoulder at the messages. "Adrien's father is very protective of him."

"Ever since his mom disappeared, apparently, he's been even worse," Marinette said, "I understand why he's so worried about him."

"It's a hard thing to know your son will be a target of Hawk Moth," Tikki agreed.

"I wish we'd found out when I was Marinette. Then we wouldn't be stuck in this situation."

Tikki hugged her. "I know. You just have to make the best of it."

"You're right," Marinette said. She went back to her homework but found it hard to concentrate. Adrien was upset by the news and it made Marinette unhappy too. All they wanted was to be together without all the superhero shenanigans getting in the way.

After a few minutes, Marinette got a reply.

_ I'm going to keep talking to Father. I'll try to make him understand. _

Marinette knew it wouldn't help matters to keep seeing each other even when Adrien was grounded. But she didn't want to stop seeing him. She wanted to spend every moment with him. 

Still, she sent a reply.  _ Should we wait for this to blow over before you and Ladybug have another date? _

There was no way Marinette could focus on her homework now. She heard the exact moment Adrien opened the text. The song screamed in protest. She inhaled in pain but the song quickly settled back down to just being sad. 

She hated causing him pain. But she didn’t know what else to do. Adrien’s father would only seem to take more drastic measures the more they defied him. Even if it wasn’t fair.

Her phone buzzed with Adrien’s reply.  _ I guess so. We’ll still see each other as superheroes and at school. _

Marinette had hoped he’d fight against it. She wanted this so badly and it hurt that they couldn’t have it. 

“Tikki, I have an idea,” she said and pushed her chair away from her desk. 

“What is it, Marinette?” she replied.

“I know a way we can stay connected while we’re apart,” Marinette said. She couldn’t wait to get started.

* * *

It had been a miserable few days. Marinette and Adrien had casually hung out at school and there hadn’t been any new akumas. Marinette wanted to run to Adrien’s side, consequences be damned. But she held herself back. She knew she couldn’t. She was always the one to say that they couldn’t reveal their identities after all. 

So the days dragged. The song was miserable and neither Adrien not Marinette could muster the strength to fight it. Marinette's parents noticed. Alya noticed. Nino noticed. It seemed only the man responsible for their pain didn't notice. Or maybe he didn't care.

The only thing that was bringing Marinette some comfort was her idea. She'd made matching pillows for her and Adrien. His was a ladybug and hers was a black cat. As soon as she finished them both, she was going to give Adrien's to him.

And after three days, she finished her projects. And she had to admit, they looked pretty cute.

"Do you think he'll like it,Tikki?" She asked, holding up the ladybug pillow for her to see.

"Of course he will," Tikki replied, "You made it with love."

"Yeah, I did," Marinette said. She looked at the pillow fondly. It was a throw pillow, with little legs, antennae, and eyes. It was a cartoonish looking ladybug but it was cute. 

She snapped a picture of her own pillow to show Adrien. It was the same size but it was a cat face instead of a Ladybug. She'd given it green eyes, like Chat Noir. Like Adrien.

She packed up the ladybug pillow in a bag.

"Let's go, Tikki."

"What about Adrien being grounded?" Tikki asked.

"We won't stay long. But if I don't drop this off personally, he won't get it. Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug opened the hatch to the balcony and swung out into the night. She kept a tight grip on the bag as the wind tried to pull it away. But she and the bag arrived safely at Adrien's house. She leaned against the window and looked in.

Adrien was sitting at the piano and playing. Ladybug leaned closer to hear better. The window was open and the music escaped into the night sky. 

She took a deep breath and relaxed. The music put her at ease. The song in her head settled into a pattern to match the song Adrien was playing.

She'd never heard him play before. There was the one time he'd performed with Kitty Section but that had been part of a group. She'd never heard him play alone. And she enjoyed it. She could listen to it forever.

"Ladybug?" The music stopped and the song in her head changed into confusion.

Ladybug swung into the room. 

"Hi, Adrien."

They kissed each other in greeting. The song was so happy they were together again. Ladybug had missed this feeling. It had only been days but it was completely addictive.

"What are you doing here?" Adrien asked, "If Father finds out-"

"I have something for you," Ladybug replied. She held up the bag. "I made it."

"You made me something?" Adrien asked, "You're amazing."

"So are you. I heard your song on the piano. I loved it."

"Father wanted me to practice more," Adrien said.

"Maybe you could play more for me later," Ladybug said.

"If you want me to."

"I really would. Now open your gift."

"You really are amazing," Adrien said as he opened the bag. He pulled out the pillow and looked at it. "This is so nice."

"I made a cat one for me," Ladybug said. She opened up her yoyo and showed Adrien the picture she took. "I thought that even if we were apart, we'd at least have these to keep us close."

"I really appreciate it, Marinette. Thank you."

Ladybug started blushing at the mention of her real name. She couldn't make eye contact with him. "I'm glad you like it." 

"I really do. It was a great idea." 

They kissed. The whole world felt right again. The song was so happy. And Ladybug felt just as happy. This was where she belonged.

They broke apart just as the door opened.

* * *

Ladybug had been spotted at the house. Gabriel knew it would be a matter of time before she appeared. He could barely go a day without spending time with Emilie, even if she didn't react. Even if the song in his head never changed.

Part of him wondered when he'd be going too far. Adrien was right; this was hypocritical of him. Adrien was only in as much danger as  _ he  _ put him in. But it was for Emilie. Everything was for Emilie.

Gabriel didn't bother to knock as he entered Adrien's room. And sure enough, he caught his son and his soulmate in a passionate embrace. But they quickly pulled apart and faced him. Adrien looked upset. "Father."

"Adrien."

"Mr. Agreste," Ladybug said, "I know why you don't want Adrien and I to be together. But please reconsider. I can keep him safe from akumas and from Hawk Moth. It's been hurting both of us to be apart."

Adrien was hiding something behind his back. Gabriel could just make out something red. It was probably a gift from Ladybug. And while he knew this was the part he had to play, he wouldn't deny his son a gift from his soulmate.

"Ladybug, you know why I can't do that. Adrien needs to stay safe and being with you only endangers him."

"Father, please don't do this," Adrien said, "I was fine earlier this week. I'll be okay, even if we are together."

"Please, sir," Ladybug added, "I promise to keep Adrien safe, no matter what."

They were so convincing. And Gabriel could see himself and Emilie in them. "I'm sorry but that's not a risk Adrien or I can take."

Adrien sighed. 

Gabriel could feel strong emotions, coming through the brooch. Someone was vulnerable. He needed to end this. "Please leave this house."

"Father!"

"Okay. I'll go. Goodbye, Adrien." She used her yoyo to swing out of Adrien's window. She didn't even try to kiss him goodbye. It must have been so painful for them. "How could you do that, Father?" Adrien asked, "You know what she means to me. You're being ridiculous."

"Adrien, you are all I have left. I cannot lose you." 

"Then why do you shove me away? You just try to control me and everything I do. How is that love?"

The emotions were only growing stronger. Gabriel needed to leave.

"I don't expect you to understand. Just know that I am doing what's best for you."

He turned and left the room. Adrien didn't say anything in reply. 

This was a mess. But he needed to take advantage of all this sadness and anger. This person would make a powerful akuma.

He hurried into the lair and Nooroo floated next to him. "Master, you know whose emotions you feel. Can you really do this?"

He wasn't going to address it with the kwami. "Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

Hawk Moth could better understand the emotions he felt than when he was untransformed. And Nooroo was right, he'd had a pretty good idea of who was suffering but as Hawk Moth, he knew. 

It was Adrien.

Emilie would never forgive him if he did this, used Ladybug's soulmate,  _ their son _ , for his plan. She would be disappointed in him. She'd be angry.

But right now, she felt nothing, and the monotone song in his head said as much. It would drive him mad if he didn't fix it, didn't save her.

He had to save his soulmate.

A butterfly flew on to his palm. He filled it with power and it took off. "Stay close, my little akuma, and evilize him."

Hawk Moth felt the moment it attached to Adrien. Ladybug had brought him a ladybug shaped pillow and the akuma had infested it. 

When the akuma hit, Adrien's emotions became much stronger. He was so distraught that Hawk Moth knew he'd be Ladybug and Chat Noir's match. 

"Ladybug Mimic Spider," Hawk Moth said.

"No. I won't be an akuma. You can't make me fight her," Adrien interrupted.

"I can give you the power to tie soulmates together. You will never have to be separated from Ladybug again." Better to avoid having Adrien go after him. If he could direct his attention more on Ladybug, that would better suit his purpose.

"I won't do it! You can't force me to!"

He hadn't known Adrien would have such a strong will. Once he succumbed to the akuma, he would be very powerful.

"And once you have her in your grasp, all I need are her earrings."

"Please don't do this. Don't make me do this."

"You could refuse this gift but I know you want it. You want to be with your love forever. You can make it possible."

"No. I can't." But Adrien sounded tired. Part of Hawk Moth - Gabriel Agreste - was proud of his son. He'd never had to fight so hard for someone to accept an akuma. 

"I know this is what you want. Say yes and I will make it true."

There was a long pause. But finally, a quiet, "Yes."

And he felt Adrien succumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. I was on vacation and just came home today. Still, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll finish this one up next Thursday. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_ But turn around, they've surrounded you, it's a showdown! _

_ And nobody comes to save you now! _

_ But you got something they don't. _

_ Yeah, you got something they don't. _

_ Eyes Open, Taylor Swift _

* * *

Adrien was feeling miserable. Not that Ladybug was feeling so good either. It was just bad luck that Gabriel had found them together. And now she was sure Adrien was in even more trouble. All because she wanted to do a good thing for her soulmate.

It wasn't fair!

Dread crept up on her like an insect. Her whole being felt ice cold. She stopped midair, hanging from her yoyo. She could barely get a breath in. Sadness and anger overwhelmed her. She couldn’t tell whose emotions these were. Adrien’s? Hers? It didn’t even matter, the sadness paralyzed her. 

Ladybug didn’t know how long she stayed there, just listening to the song spike in sadness and grief. But when the change came, she knew it immediately. The song was shrieking in her ears. It was like the beginning, when she didn’t know how to handle it. She just wanted to cover her ears and block out the sound but it did nothing. It never did.

And behind the song, she could make out the sound of screaming. Adrien’s screaming. Like he was being subjected to the worst torture. She burst into tears when she realized what was happening.

Her soulmate had been akumatized. 

Ladybug turned around and headed back to the Agreste’s home. She had to save him. Adrien needed her.

What was she going to do without Chat Noir?

Ladybug swung into Adrien’s window but the room was empty. “Adrien?” she called. 

There was no response. She turned the doorknob and looked into the mansion. It was quiet. No screaming of the akuma going on a rampage. No destruction. Nothing. 

Where was he?

Ladybug took to the streets again. She scanned the city, looking for any kind of damage. Something to indicate what Adrien had become. 

Several streets away, she found it. There was a couple tied together with what looked like thread. Ladybug landed next to them and went to untie them. But once she touched the thread, it became clear that it was a spider's silk. It was sticky and took her a minute to detach her hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"We're okay," the woman said.

"What did this? What is the akuma like?"

"It looks like you," the man said, "Except it did this."

What could Adrien have become? What influenced him this way?

“Get to safety,” Ladybug said, “I’ll take care of this.”

“Thank you,” the couple said and ran off.

Ladybug swung her yoyo so it formed a shield and started walking. Adrien was around somewhere. The song was getting louder. As was Adrien’s screaming in her head.

“Adrien?”

She heard screaming. Not Adrien’s but a woman’s. She swung her yoyo and attached it to a lightpost. She yanked herself up and swung over to the sound. 

She found two women tied together this time. "I'll free you. Hold on."

It took her a minute to free the women. They looked around, as if expecting the akuma to return. "Where's the akuma?" Ladybug asked.

"Right here."

She grabbed the women and jumped out of the way. A sticky string hit where she'd just been standing. 

Adrien's screaming was deafening. He was so close.

Ladybug landed and released the women. "Get out of here."

"Thank you, Ladybug," one of them said. They both ran off.

Ladybug ran right back to where the akuma had been. "Adrien!"

"Ladybug." It was Adrien's voice but slightly distorted. 

Ladybug's heart was pounding. The song rushed like blood through her head. Adrien was screaming. 

"Adrien, I know you're in pain," she said, "I know you don't want this. I don't want to fight you."

"I'm not Adrien."

The akuma appeared from the dark. He did look a lot like her. The costume was very similar, red with black spots. He has something small in his hands. Something she couldn't see. Probably the akuma.

“Who are you?” she asked.

"I'm the Ladybug Mimic Spider. Now, Ladybug, could you hear them?" The akuma asked.

"I can hear you," Ladybug replied, "You're screaming. I want to save you from this pain. Adrien, please listen to me."

"They were soulmates," the akuma said, "I can hear the songs they can't. That was what Hawk Moth gave me. Now we don't have to be separated. And they don't either."

"I already separated them. That's what happens. Life can tear people apart sometimes. But it isn't permanent. We can stay together. You know that."

A butterfly mask appeared in front of the akuma's face.

"Hawk Moth!" Ladybug shouted, "Let Adrien go! Your problem is with me. He has nothing to do with this!"

"If you give up your miraculous," the akuma said.

"Never."

The mask faded away. From the item in his hands, a small spider from the looks of it, the akuma shot out more of that string.

Ladybug jumped out of the way. She needed to save Adrien. Chat Noir wouldn't be coming to her aid this time. But she didn't want to hurt him. He was already hurting enough. 

But still, Adrien was an akuma. She had to stop him.

"Lucky Charm!"

A pillow fell into her hands. Not just any pillow, but an exact replica of the one she'd just given to Adrien.

She looked at Ladybug Mimic Spider, then at the pillow. Her lucky charm wouldn't make her fight him. She knew what to do.

"Adrien, do you remember this?" She asked as she walked towards the akuma, "I made this for you. I gave it to you. Do you remember?"

The akuma shot off more string at her and Ladybug allowed herself to be caught. The string attached to the pillow. She was pulled in, and threw her arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides.They were connected by the string, the pillow squished between them. Ladybug Mimic Spider started struggling but she held tight. Despite the fact that they were touching, the song didn't get any better. It still hurt.

"This isn't you, Adrien. You’re a good person. You’re a model, a student, a voice actor, my soulmate. My love. I love you. Come back to me, Adrien. I know you can.”

She kissed him. The raging storm of a song calmed down but grew louder, happier. It was an attempt to make things right. The akuma stopped struggling. 

Ladybug pulled back. The akuma's eyes were closed. But when they opened, Ladybug knew she was looking at Adrien. And like that, the akuma facade melted away and Adrien collapsed into her arms. She was afraid he'd passed out but he was holding her.

Ladybug held him too. She noticed a white butterfly flying away from them. Adrien had purified it himself. 

"Bye, bye, little butterfly."

She was carefully able to dislodge the pillow between them and threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug."

The ladybugs flew all over to clean up the akuma's mess. But Ladybug didn't care much. The song had calmed down. Adrien wasn't screaming anymore. Everything was okay.

“You did it,” Ladybug said, “You saved yourself.”

“No, my lady. You saved me,” Adrien replied. 

Ladybug thought she was going to cry. Her worst nightmare had come true but it was okay. He was okay. They were okay. 

"Let's go home," Ladybug said.

"Yeah," Adrien agreed.

They separated and Ladybug noticed that he still held the pillow she'd given him. That had been the akuma.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and he held onto her as she threw her yoyo and got them both to the Agreste mansion.

Once safely inside, Plagg flew over and hugged Adrien. "Don't scare me like that. I don't like it when Chat Noir gets akumatized."

"Sorry, Plagg. I won't let it happen again." Then Adrien turned to Ladybug. "I'm sorry, Marinette. Hawk Moth-I-"

She hugged him. "It's okay. I understand. And don't think of tearing yourself down. You purified the akuma yourself. No one has done that before and you did. You should be proud of yourself, Adrien."

He returned the hug. "Thank you, my lady."

There was a knock on the door.

* * *

Hawk Moth knew the second the akuma was gone. He knew Adrien purified it himself. He felt the loss of control, the emotions evening out. And then nothing. Because Adrien was Adrien again. 

He couldn't even be truly angry. The guilt ate at him even now. Gabriel went to Adrien's room to wait for him to return home. He already heard two voices. Deciding he'd put Adrien through enough, he knocked on the door. 

The voices quieted but then he heard, "Come in."

Gabriel opened the door and found his son with Ladybug. The relief of seeing him back to normal, even though he'd caused the akuma overwhelmed him.

"Adrien." And he pulled him into a hug. 

Adrien stiffened but then hugged him back.

Still hugging him, Gabriel said, "I'm sorry, Adrien. And Ladybug, I owe you an apology as well. Thank you for protecting my son."

"I promise I always will, Mr. Agreste," Ladybug said with a smile.

Gabriel was relieved. He was never going to do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I have quite a few more stories for this series so please look forward to it. And if you liked this soulmate AU, please check out my other stories in this series. Please subscribe if you want to read the rest of the stories for ML in this AU.   
> Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos and comments if you did. Thank you and I'll hopefully see you soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
